His Forgotten Truth
by Chosen To Die
Summary: Grandpa Gohan is living his last hours on earth, though he doesn't know it. It is full moon, and he knows the danger's of Goku coming outside. Yet, without him being able to stop it, the unthinkable happens, and he faces his fall with death. ONE SHOT- About Gohan's death


**I was really bored, Tired, hungry... And have to pee. Thus, this was made! It won't be very good, but I wanted to write it, so...**

**Enjoy! I was bored! :) Wanted to cause death! MUAHAHA! Plus, I don't really see any stories about Grandpa Gohan anymore... So. Not really original but who cares!? I wrote it in one night, and it is super late, don't get mad please! xD**

**PS- I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL, Z, GT, ANYTHING. YEA.**

**Review if you liked it! :D Or just want to say something!**

* * *

The aging man heaved up the small pile of wood, arching his spine slowly upward to not hurt the growing arthritis in his bones. Calloused hands grew splinters from the chopped wood, ready for the home made fire inside the small mountain home aloft a hill. Mt. Paoz was certainly taking a beating from the chilling wind- Fall was fast approaching the small family, burdening them with the task of keeping warm.

Gently pushing his hat more firmly on his head, Gohan headed toward the house, sedately taking his time in reaching the top of the large hill. Inside, he could just see the faint shadow of his adopted son, Goku.

_That little squirt. Probably stealing more food from the fridge again._

Gohan heaved forward, feeling his knees wobble slightly from the chilling wind, pestering and poking him in harsh emotional rays. Yet, in stride, Gohan knew to reach his goal. He was near the half way point of the mountain, and luckily the moon was shining brightly on this dark night- Gohan could see where he was going. With a sigh, he remembered the sublime moon a few months earlier, when the ferocious ape nearly killed him. Goku, just happened to be that ape. Though he had harangued the boy for going out, warning him never to do so again, Gohan feared that, someday, he would.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Gohan, in disbelief, glanced up to see his little protege standing a couple yards away from him, the belt of his pants slowly lowering the the ground. Though it was dark, Gohan could see Goku's hands placed gently in his front, pale skin a shining light in the shadows. A grin full of white teeth embedded into Gohan's mind.

Will an excited call, Goku squealed. "I'll help you when I am done, Grandpa Gohan! I gotta _**go!"**_

At first, Gohan was frozen in place, the predator that was just spotted prowling the herd. Then, suddenly, Gohan lurched forward, wood forgotten, shrieking madly at Goku, "Son, what are you doing! Go inside, don't look to the sky!"

Goku seemed to not have heard him, and giggled, "It looked so pretty from inside, the grass." he finished up, reaching down for his pants. "I thought I could come and help you!" The only thought on his mind was helping him. Goku had no worries, no fears...

When pulling up the edge of the elastic bandage of orange _gi,_ Goku looked to the sky, still smiling. The moon was right behind Gohan, so bright. It was a guardian, keeping them safe, helping them as a guide. It was so... memorizing.

"Goku, no!" Gohan wailed, rushing as fast as his legs could go up the steep hill. "Goku, Goku, stop it! Stop looking!"

But, even the almighty Gohan could not stop this. He shuddered at the piercing look that formed in Goku's eyes. They seemed... distant, fraught with a different order of being. A demon. It controlled him, it craved his soul. At once, Goku began to grow, and his face turned into rage. Eyes became solid black, and a muzzle began to protrude from the lithe boy. Masses of fur abounded from his body, tearing his worn, fighting clothes into pieces. Gohan shuddered, watching the transformation.

Goku roared, now not just a little boy. A monster.

Gohan turned, dashing as fast as his smaller legs could take him into the forest. Eyes wide with terror, he could see all the animals taking cover under walls of rock, or else doing no more than running, just as Gohan was doing. With a roar if initiation, the great ape made way for the running man, pleased to make a game out of catching the runt. It seemed obvious that he was en-thrilled with the idea of chase and destroy as well, because the monster just seemed to _love _making a mess out of the forest, crushing down trees and throwing them great distances in the mountains.

_"Now remember, don't come outside on a full moon. A terrible monster emerges." _

The though hit Gohan like a slap to a face. This was the monster he brought on. He didn't put Goku to bed properly. He didn't give him ewnough attention. He didn't tell him he was going to get wood. He didn't let him pee earlier. He didn't... He didn't...

He wasn't being a good father.

"This is my responsibility." The words formed out loud from Gohan's mouth, at a small surprise to him. No longer noticing the branches whipping at his face, or the bruises covering his body, Gohan began exciting the forest, not wanting to hurt the precious life of the animals. _He is going after me. Please... chase me!_

Evidently, the ape did want to chase Gohan. Howling with rage that his toy was getting away from him, the monster charged forward, closing in the the poor man...

Clear now the the forest, Gohan turned bravely to his son, stopping beneath a patch of wildflowers. They bloomed from the seeds of two cherry trees. Maybe not biologically, but... Son Goku... This ape... _was _his son! He had to be!

"Before you forget me," Gohan murmured, watching the beast erupt forward, seeing that it's prey had stopped. This was his chance! His first meal in ages!

"I just want you to know," Gohan's words were dimming, for the ape was closing in. He had to finish this, quick. Tears sprung from his eyes, hot strokes caressing his wizened face. Faithfully, he turned to the moon, closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come. He was ready. He only needed to finish...

"Always have faith in who you are." Gohan meant the words to mean, that even though Goku may have been this... this... thing, he should never, ever, forget who he is- a loving, caring, sweet, passionate young child. _He will grow up changing the hearts of the world. _

And, like being plucked from a field of wildflowers, the demon took the old man's life for his own. Squashed by his own son, the flattened wildflowers tickling his faded eyes, and the uprooted cherry trees next to him, Gohan's gaze stared blankly at the beast, who couldn't even insinuate the death of his own caretaker. Blood and broken bones painted the field of dreams, a photo of reality. Without even taking a last breath, a hero had seen a different moonlight. A glimmer of wet appeared on the cheek of Gohan, for the loss of his life, the forest, and, in a way, his son.

* * *

After a few hours more of trampling fields, mountain's, and the forest Gohan tried so hard to protect, the sun decided to creep out of it's den and indulgently let the world fluff its beaten wings. Goku transformed back to the little boy, naked, next to a small stream in the run down forest. Slowly, a haze formed in his eyes, and he awoke, his yawn insinuating that he was exhausted. Quickly getting over the fact that he was not only nude, but in a trampled down forest with no sign of being near home, Goku quickly set sail on his way.

Eyes skirting the trampled ground, only one thought pursued through Goku- what had happened here? _Full moon! The big, bad monster had come again, like Grandpa said! _

The thought of Grandpa Gohan made Goku gasp in astonishment. "I need to find him!" the light, high voice of Goku spoke, fear encasing his onix eyes. "The monster could have got 'em, and his back was hurtin' him and all!"

With a quick _sniff _in the air to try and find Gohan's scent, Goku could detect something, though it... didn't smell new. _That's strange..._

Gasping, Goku rushed toward the scent, becoming increasingly worried. Idea's began to plumit his brain, and he wailed aloud, "Grandpa, Grandpa! Hear me, please!"

It was then, where Goku saw the painted wildflowers.

By painted, he meant they were coated in red armor, dried from the chilling, night wind. Goku could only stare as he tried to come to know this issue. Grandpa's scent was getting very strong... He could see the cherry trees...

Embracing the tree to climb over the soft branches, Goku cried when he saw the mangled, bloody, broken body of Gohan...

He couldn't move, couldn't speak. His fingers, which he now noticed he had to control over, were hesitantly arched over the body, fumbling madly in the air. great tears fell from his eyes, and slowly his mouth turned into that silly smile he had the other night to one of pure sadness...

"G-grandpa...?" Goku sobbed, gently tugging the _gi _of the warrior with a tiny hand. Goku wanted Gohan to look up, give him a goofy grin and tousle his messy hair. Laugh, and say it was all a joke.

"Grandpa, let's go home." Again and again, Goku tugged on the body, wet, red blood gleaming against his hand. Gasping, he looked at his palm, seeing the soaking mass dying his skin.

"Grandpa!" Goku scramed, plumiting the body with tiny fists. "Get up! Get up! No jokes, get up now!"

No amount of punches could stir Gohan. He was motionless, faded. He left Goku. He left him. He left him. He left him...

Falling ungracefully onto Grandpa Gohan, Goku sobbed for the final time to his father. Bubbles of spit and tears glimmered from his lips, and, as soft as he could, he murmured the three, painful words.

"I love you."

With a final sniff of farewell to the body, Goku tugged the man through the field, determined to head home. In his mind, flashes of his grandpa showed.

Like when he learned to fish. He had asked Grandpa Gohan how he had a tail. He remembered them splashing, swimming...

_Goku giggled, lifting the shimmering water from the stream and splashing it onto the unprepared warrior, who chuckled happily. _

_"Grandpa?" Gohan looked up to see Goku stop giggling, his face serious. Gohan was puzzled over the sudden change of mood, but shrugged, simply asking, "What is it, squirt?"_

_"Why do I have a tail? And why do we life in the mountains? How did the monster first come to our home? Where was I from again? Why did you name me Goku?" _

_The question's came as a shock to Gohan, yet, he sighed, and just murmured one, simple, carefully thought out speech._

_"Sometimes beautiful things come into our lives out of nowhere. We can't always understand them, but we have to trust in them. I know you want to question everything, but sometimes it pays to just have a little faith."_

__Goku always loved that. He had said, we have to trust in the things in our lives, even the one's we can't understand. Maybe... Maybe this was one of those things.

Seeing the small, wooden house up ahead, Goku set the body of his grandfather down and headed inside to grab a shovel. It was then, he noticed something. An old relic his Grandpa had found... began to glow... It was an orb, beautifully orange, filled with four stars in the center. It was one of a kind to them both.

Smiling, he remembered something else his grandpa had said there. "Beautiful things come in out life out of nowhere. We just need a little faith."

Well, Goku had faith. Bowing to the orb, and heading to finally put on some needed clothes, he murmured as he walked past, "I love you, Grandpa. I know you won't even leave me."

The orb shimmered again, then went out.

* * *

**Can you tell I got lazy at the end? Don't blame me, it is past midnight here! D:**

**Anyway, I am tired, and have been writing for the past hour and a half. GOODNIGHT MY FRAINDS.**

**TIME TO GET SOME SLEEP CAUSE I GOT TO SHOP TOMORROW. Gosh I hate shopping.**


End file.
